Cambios extraños
by wendywisly
Summary: Helga usa como señuelo a arnold para quitarse de encima a un pretendiente que tiene encima, arnold acepta aunque un poco "extraño". que pasara entre esta pareja?
1. Chapter 1

Cambios raros

Nota importante: Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

"hey arnold" no me pertenecen, helga y arnold como todos sus personajes son propiedad de Crain Barlett y nickelodeon, a acepción de los inventados por mi ya que fueron creados para dar sentido a mi narración.

Era un día normal para los de tercero de secundaria en hilwood; helga desde que entro decidió irse a gimnasia para cambiar su imagen, y sentirse mejor con ella misma, con esto se metió en el beisbol, seguía siendo amiga de phoebe, conoció mejor a laila y se empezó a llevar mejor aunque seguían existiendo esos celos que desde su niñez ha guardado, ya no tan fuertes pero ahí estaban, su amor por arnold seguía como siempre, y pues ella veía que él seguía indiferente con respecto a ese tema, después del viaje a San Lorenzo su amistad entre ellos fue mucho mejor, seguían los apodos pero si uno necesitaba del otro ahí estaba y viceversa, con Gerald era igual las mini peleas de siempre terminadas por la palabra de arnold o phoebe, se llevaba mejor con sus padres y con su hermana, todo iba de maravilla.

Se encontraban en el comedor phoebe y Gerald sentados juntos y helga y arnold les quedaba mucho espacio entre sí, comiendo en silencio y justo cuando helga iba a decirle algo a arnold ya que lo había notado algo raro desde varios meses y eso le preocupaba, llegó santos (compañero de beisbol, y uno más de los pretendientes de helga) poniendo su silla justo alado, muy alado de helga haciendo que ella quedara entre el y arnold, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello…

-oye nena, te espero después de tus practicas para llevarte al cine, okey?-

-oye, santos! Para tu carro quieres?-arnold rio entre dientes-ya te dije que no me llames "nena", y baja tu brazo que no tienes ningún derecho-le bajo el brazo y jalando de su silla para alejarse un poco de él, pero no contó que al hacer esto quedara justo alado de arnold, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco pero volteo antes de que alguien lo viera

-santos, no crees que es de poca educación hablarle así a la chica que según te gusta?-dijo phoebe haciendo que este distrajera, helga aprovecho este momento y le dijo a arnold en el oído…

-sígueme la corriente-arnold afirmo con la cabeza

Santos después de "razonar" se volteo para ver helga

-Bueno, helguita, quieres ir al cine con migo, después de tus practicas?-le dio una sonrisa, rio bajo y le dijo…

-Querido santos, me gustaría, pero…- miro a arnold-ya tengo planes con arnold, o no arnold?-

-Si, así es santos la invite a salir- pasando su brazo por la espalda de ella

-Jajajaja, no me hagan reír, Jajajaja, muñeca enserio? Saldrás con este perdedor?, Jajajaja, espero y que no te decepciones-lo dijo y se fue.

Phoebe y Gerald miraron todo el show, arnold cuando vio que santos se alejo lo suficiente bajo el brazo un poco sonrojado, helga alejo un poco la silla

-wuau! Que actuación Arnie!, hasta me lo creí yo-

-Bueno, no te estamos pidiendo tu opinión cabeza de cepillo-

-no te estaba hablando a ti Pataki-

-discúlpeme su majestad! No pensé que ofendiera al princeso, mil disculpas-dijo en modo sarcástico

-Bueno ya basta!-los calmo esta vez phoebe, ya que arnold se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos-creo que ya van a tocar para clase Gerald y yo nos adelantamos- se pararon y la pareja salió, dejando a los dos rubios en la mesa, helga noto lo perdido que estaba arnold, ya que ni supo que sus amigo se fueron

-Arnold?-le toco el hombro-aaarnold?-le dio un zape-cabeza de balón te estoy hablando!-

-Que?, que paso?-dio un pequeño brinco por el golpe

-Que te pasa, andas por las nubes, se fueron phoebe y Geraldo y tu ni en cuenta, que tienes eh? es por una lagartona, digo, chica?-

-no estoy bien-

-Mira melenudo!, te conozco y si no me lo dices te puedes animar a decírselo a la vieja betsy- atrapo su puño con la otra mano, arnold dejo escapar una risita

-No… mira, yo…-miro a helga a los ojos, espero unos segundos y con una sonrisa contestó-pues puede ser que sea por una chica-

-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!-la campana para las clases sonó-

-vamos a clases-_sabía que era por una lagartona más de su lista, ja!, si no lo conociera,(_suspira_)cuanto desearía que yo fuera esa chica en la que está pensando, por una vez en su hermosa vida-_


	2. Chapter 2

Me alegro que les haya gustado la primera parte de esta mini historia, aquí les dejo la otra, disfruten

o.0.o

"hey arnold" es propiedad de Craig

o.0.o

Habían pasado las clases como agua, para algunos, a helga no le gustaba mucho la última clase y por si fuera poco sentía que alguien la observaba ya que se sentaba una banca atrás de la parte delantera del salón pero cuando volteaba no veía a nadie, lo cual la hacía enojar "_quien rayos me está mirando?, !y si es arnold¡… ne ese estúpido cabeza de balón está perdido en sus absurdos pensamientos de niño enamorado…"_

Dieron el toque de salida, helga se encamino con algunos compañeros (incluido arnold) hacia el campo Gerald, donde daban sus prácticas, después de varios minutos llegaron, santos como la mitad de los demás ya estaban ahí…

-Miren quien llego, mi bateadora estrella, ah! Y el perdedor de segunda base-

-Si como sea santos, ¡a jugar¡- grito helga a los demás

-¡ya escucharon a la Reyna¡ ¡a jugar¡-repitió santos

-Ya lo dijo helga santos, eres una grabadora o qué?- dijo arnold tranquilo pero con mucho sarcasmo

-Y SI ASÍ FUERA QUE? A ti no te importa perdedor!

- A si? Pues…-

-Bueno nenas dejen de estarse jalando las medias y traigan sus traseros para acá ahora! Que tenemos un día muy pesado de prácticas!- helga estaba con los brazos cruzados

Afortunadamente todo transcurrió "tranquilamente", con miradas vengativas de santos hacia arnold, aunque éste no le tomaba mucha importancia, helga como siempre sacaba algunas pelotas del campo

Dieron por terminada la práctica, la mayoría se fue solo quedaron en el campo arnold, santos con sus amigos, y helga recogiendo sus cosas, cuando arnold termino se acerco a helga para ayudarla a recoger los bates, santos les pidió a sus amigos que lo esperaran en el carro en lo que arreglaba una "cosa", se le acerco a nuestra querida rubia diciéndole…

-hola muñeca, estuviste impresionante hoy, bueno tu siempre estas impresionante, me preguntaba… si querías ir al cine con migo, ahorita?-

-gracias santos tu siempre tan halagador pero ya te había dicho que arnold y yo iremos a…-la voz de helga se fue apagando mientras se le ocurría algo

-iremos a mi casa a ver una película o tal vez al parque pero de que saldrá con migo saldrá con migo- se les acerco arnold diciendo esto poniéndose alado de ella a lo cual a santos le hirvió la sangre ya que pensaba que era una broma cuando se lo dijeron en el comedor

-bueno! Pues que eres su novio o que estupidito?- le empujo el hombro

-Santos, ya vele bajando tres rayitas a tus celos quieres!-helga se puso a la defensiva

-Es que este idiota parece tu novio!…-

-y si lo fuéramos que!? A ti no te incumbe, además no tenemos que darle explicaciones a un loco celoso compulsivo como tú-arnold dio un paso más delante de helga diciendo esto un tanto enojado

-Oh! Eres un hijo de…-lo empujo casi tirándolo-eres hombre muerto shotman!-avanzaba hacia este con el puño cerrado para darle un golpe, arnold se estaba preparando subiéndose las mangas, pero antes de que santos diera el primer golpe helga se puso frente de arnold…

-SANTOS NO! Ya vete por favor!- santos se freno justo enfrente de ella, respiraba muy rápido, miro a arnold con una mirada que a helga le provoco un escalofrío pero arnold se mantenía firme- PORFAVOR!- le dijo por última vez ella, santos exhalo fuerte y se dio la vuelta.

Los dos se quedaron solos en el campo Gerald, helga giro para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba…

-Arnold!, cielos me impresionas… amm…estas bien?-

-Que? claro que estoy bien porque la pregunta?-

-Buuueno estás un poco rojo-

-Aaa! Este… no te preocupes es que hace calor-le regalo una sonrisa-lista para irnos?-

-a donde melenudo?-

-mm… pues por ahí-

-no melenudo yo ya me voy-

-me vas a dejar plantado?-se cruzo de brazos

-de que hablas?-

-Pues quedamos en que íbamos a salir o no-

-eso se lo dijimos a santos…y-

-y como te lo había dicho de que saldrás con migo-

-bueno melenudo lo que digas, y a donde me piensas llevar eh?-

-mm… en la trayectoria veremos, vamos-la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo hasta la parada de autobús-aquí viene-

Se subieron a este desafortunadamente para helga el autobús venia lleno a excepción de 2 asientos juntos, se sentaron, ella en la ventanilla y él a lado del pasillo, helga noto que arnold estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos…

-estas bien arnold?-

-que? Perdón no te escuche-

-no si ya me di cuenta, que si estás bien?-

-si, ya te había dicho que si-

-no te había dado las gracias por lo que hiciste allá, en el campo Gerald, la verdad no tenias por que hacerlo-

-lo sé que no debía de hacerlo pero quise hacerlo además, ya me estaba fastidiando a mi también y pues… amm… lo hice jejeje-se puso un poco nervioso al final

-bueno como sea, gracias melenudo-

-de nada-se dieron una sonrisa

-estas un poco extraño-

-quien yo?... no-

-mmm…bueno haya tu-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio,el chofer tenía el radio prendido…

_Bueno pues aquí les dejamos una canción muy pedida últimamente es de enjambre-impacto, vamos a escuchar!..._

_Esos brazos cruzados y ese seño enojado,__  
__Me tienen intrigado, me intimidas que hago__  
__Y si das un paso me pones a llorar__  
__Y si caminas más al suelo voy a dar ahh ahh ahh,__  
__No me mires con esos ojos, que, que me deslumbran, me derrumbas,__  
__No me mires con esos ojos por que te lo doy todo ni modo__  
__No me mires con esos ojos, que me derrites me trasmites, la__  
__vergüenza del sol y de su resplandor se ve opacado a tu lado ohh ohh ohh,__  
__Se escucha una melodía, el canto de esa niña,__  
__Burbujea la sangre, que corre por mis venas__  
__Y apenas si me ves me tumbas del impacto y te hechas a reír me__  
__da un paro cardíaco,__  
__No me mires con esos ojos que me deslumbras me derrumbas__  
__No me mires con esos ojos por que te lo doy todo ni modo__  
__No me mires con esos ojos me derrites me trasmites, la vergüenza__  
__del sol y de su resplandor se ve opacado a tu lado ohhhhh ohhhh__  
__no me mires con esos ojos_

Arnold miro a helga después de unos minutos le dijo…

-ya vamos a bajar-

-a okey-

Se bajaron en el parque de hilwood, había muchos caminitos de cemento y un río un tanto largo que dividía el parque en dos en medio y por este motivo había un puente que unía las dos mitades para que la gente pudiera trasladarse, se sentaron en el pasto debajo de un árbol con mucha sombra, después de pasar a compra un helado, arnold de repente se metía en el mismo estado en que había estado de pensativo, esto a helga no le gustaba…

-okey cabeza de balón ya estuvo bueno o me dices que te pasa o enserio la vieja betsy te sacaras las ideas de la mente-

Arnold se le quedo mirando otra vez y suspiro, después miro al horizonte…

-pues ya te había dicho que es por una chica-

-quien es?-

-mm… no te lo puedo decir-

-bueno, bueno no me digas, y porque no le dices lo que sientes?-

-pues, lo he intentado

-y?-

-pues no lo se no quiero decírselo porque tal vez ella ya no me ame-

-como? Ya sabias que te amaba, ash! Si serás tarado! , y porque no se lo dijiste al momento?-

-porque en ese momento no sentía nada por ella, y cuando empecé a descubrirlo pues ya no sentí valor para decirle, bueno, se lo dije una vez hasta me atreví a besarla pero nada-

-aay, melenudo…-hubo un momento de silencio-ya se!-

-Qué?-la miraba intrigado

-y si le mandas una carta?-

-una carta?-

-si, mira, le dices todos tus pensamientos pero no le dices quien eres si no que hasta al final de la carta le dejas una dirección en un lugar que tú quieras para que ella vaya y descubra quien le mando la carta, ósea tú-

-mm… suena bien, tal vez se la mande después-

-pero no te tardes eh, bueno ya que te saque la sopa… puedes dejar de estar hundido en tus pensamientos por favor-

-jeje, está bien, gracias helga, por animarme a hacer esto-

-de nada melenudo-_que más me queda, tanto te amo que quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea con migo-_

_-_y tú?-la saco de sus pensamientos-que tal vas en eso del amor-

-pues tu ya lo has visto puros idiotas se fijan en mí, no se creo que el amor no es para mi-dijo un poco melancólica

-no digas eso, por ahí debe haber alguien que te ama con locura, alguien que te acepte tal y como eres incluido tu mal humor,-la mira y se rie-no es cierto, alguien que está dispuesto a entregar todo por ti, simplemente… tu media naranja-

-jajaja por favor arnold deje de creer en eso desde que tenía once años-

-entonces dejaste de creer en el amor-

-no, no en el amor, en si deje de creer que mi ideal llegara, si mi ideal ya tiene a su ideal, me entiendes?-

-mm… si, y tu como sabes que es cierto?-

-pues porque el ya sabe lo que quiere, y yo no estaría en su lista-

-pues no estés tan segura-

-tu que sabes cabeza de balón, mejor vamos, si?-

-lo que tu digas helga-

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo el último capitulo disfrútenlo…

(estos personajes son propiedad de Craig)

o.0.o

El día siguiente, santos estaba en la entrada de la puerta, para mala suerte de helga había llegado temprano, arnold todavía no llegaba por lo cual pensó que se había levantado tarde, phoebe se había enfermado ese día y se fue sola a la escuela, así que se tendría que enfrentarlo sola…

-creo que he muerto por que estoy viendo a un lindo angelito-santos bajaba las escaleras

-si santos lo que digas, como estas-

-muy bien jejeje, oye tienes un minuto?-

Helga mira su reloj y suspira-bueno santos, de que quieres hablar, espero que sea algo importante-

Santos se sentó en uno de los escalones y le señalo a helga a que lo acompañara, ella se sentó uno mas arriba que este

-mira primero que nada te quiero pedir disculpas por el mal rato que te hice pasar ayer, no fue mi intención no se que me paso-

-acepto tus disculpas, enserio te pasaste-

-después de eso me puse a pensar, y entendí que no me debería de ser tan impulsivo, además no soy nadie para que me des explicaciones y que si de verdad te amo pues debería de buscar otra manera de demostrártelo-

_Hasta que entendió!_-sabes santos no eres tan malo como imagine, y me da gusto que te des cuenta ahora y no después de hacer una locura-

-sí, también me preguntaba si querías hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, empezar de nuevo, quieres?-

-mm… bueno espero que esto que me acabas de decir no se te olvide-

-jejejeje no te preocupes, gracias, bueno…-se para ponerse enfrente de ella, le extiende la mano- hola señorita mi nombre es Santos Lewis Carrington un placer conocerla, su nombre es…-helga sonríe se para y le toma la mano en forma de saludo-mi nombre es Helga Geraldine Pataki y me da gusto conocerlo joven-se rieron-bueno vamos a entrar-

Como se lo sospechaba helga arnold se había levantado tarde y por obvias razones llego muy tarde a la primera clase, a la hora del almuerzo arnold se sentó con Gerald pero noto que todavía no estaba por ahí helga, la estaba buscando con la mirada, Gerald lo saco de su búsqueda…

-que te pasa viejo?-

-que? De que hablas?-

-pues es que andas muy extraño, ya se que me habías dicho que por una chica te trae por las nubes, pero no crees que es tiempo de que me digas quien es la afortunada para poderte ayudar?-

-bueno Gerald es que es complicado, mejor dime, como esta phoebe?-

-pues no es nada grave, estará aquí como para pasado mañana, pero no me cambies la conversación, dime-

-pues si te digo el nombre te sorprenderás tanto que me harás tantas preguntas así como yo me las hice a mi cuando lo descubrí, y la verdad es un tema que quisiera tocar en una zona más privada, sin tantas orejas escuchando-

-está bien viejo, tu ganas- le toco el hombro, empezaron a comer cuando arnold vip a helga, santos y laila entrar riendo, arnold alzo una ceja

-santos?-

-onde?-Gerald tenia la boca llena al decir esto

-con helga?-

-oooh! Si, tal parece que ya rindió frutos todos los piropos de santos para que Pataki le hiciera caso… la verdad no se qué le ve-por fin pudo hablar con claridad

-no, pero si apenas ayer…-la voz de arnold se fue apagando al ver que los tres se les acercaba

-hola chicos!-laila como siempre tan amable-

-hola!-ambos dijeron

Se sentaron, laila en medio de nuestros dos rubios, santos alado de helga y Gerald en medio de arnold y santos

-arnold, me quiero disculpar por lo de ayer-

Gerald sorprendido volteo a ver a arnold quien en mismo estado contesto…

-aha, si… helga podemos hablar?-

-si melenudo, aunque espero que no nos tardemos tanto porque tengo hambre y hay pastrami en el "menú"-

-si, si vamos-

se encaminaron a la puerta

-Que le pico a santos?, te molesto?-se cruzo de brazos

-nada, aclaramos las cosas-

-aclarar? Santos aclaro las cosas?-

-melenudo, no entendiste, acaso te diste un golpe en la cabeza de balón que tienes? Sí santos aclaro las cosas-

-enserio que no me lo creo, de seguro es una nueva táctica para "atraerte"-arnold estaba un poco enojado, y la última palabra lo dijo con mucho sarcasmo, helga se molesto un poco

- el león cree que "TODOS" son de su condición, y si así fuera si me daría una oportunidad con el-_cielos porque se pone así? _

-porque?, tú misma me dijiste que él era un idiota mas que se fijaba en ti-

-y lo sigo pensando pero pues tengo que dejar de pensar que mi chico ideal se fije en mi, estoy cansada de que el ande babeando por mosquitas muertas y apenas notar que yo existo-

Los dos se calmaron, suspiraron

-bueno solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con migo, si ese mequetrefe te hace algo esta bien?-

-Si papá-dijo con sarcasmo helga-mejor ve y fórmate para que me traigas una rica rebanada de pastrami, ensalada y un jugo-

-mejor díselo a tu "amigo santos"-

-Jaja muy gracioso niño jungla, ahora muévete-

Todo marcho muy bien, para fortuna de helga, las clases transcurrieron de lo mas normal aunque arnold volvió a estar perdido en sus pensamientos lo que a helga no le gustaba, no sabía porque arnold se comportaba así.

_Si tuviera nueve o diez años pensaría que arnold se esta enamorando de mi, pero eso es imposible a él le gustan las niñas bien, con modales, graciosa, tranquila, tierna y por si fuera poco que sea bonita;_ era lo que siempre le decía a phoebe cuando ésta tocaba el tema de arnold y su estado perdido

El toque de salida sonó helga estaba despidiéndose de santos

-bueno helga ya me voy, gracias por esta oportunidad-le iba a dar un abrazo pero helga le puso la mano en su pecho evitando esto

-si, si no seas tan empalagoso-

-está bien muñe… digo helga, nos vemos-

-si santos hasta luego-

-aah!, oye quieres que te lleve en mi coche a tus clases de gimnasia?-

-no gracias quiero irme caminando, ya sabes para entrar en calor-

-bueno, adiós-

-si , si adiós-

Helga salió y camino a la esquina de la escuela dio la vuelta y escucho una peculiar voz gritarle

-helga!-

-Que quieres melenudo-

-bueno quería saber si me dejabas acompañarte hasta tus clases de gimnasia…digo es que tengo que sacar un traje que me encargo mi papá y pues la tienda queda cerca de tu salón-le enseño un número con el nombre de la tienda

-está bien arnold-

Caminaron una cuadra en silencio, helga rompió el silencio…

-y? ya escribiste la carta?-

-mm… no, todavía no, me quiero esperar-

-a que?-

-pues, mm… digamos que es estrategia-

-bueno espero que tu estrategia no tarde tanto porque de seguro que es como las demás que has tenido por novias eh-

-no te preocupes te aseguro que ella no es así, es diferente a las demás y eso me gusto de ella-

-aaa! Si! Y que tiene de diferente, ya se! Es más chaparra que tu-el sarcasmo volvió a la boca de helga-digo porque todas han sido más altas que tu Jajajaja-se agarro la pansa para reírse

-ja si que chistosa helguita, por lo menos no me gustan los rockeros, con moto y estoperoles por todos, con alguna que otra perforación, ¡cielos eso si son pésimos gustos¡ Jajajaja- el sarcasmo parecía estar en el aire

Helga se limpio una lágrima que le salió de tanto reírse-Si pero a mí no me cortan, yo los corto Jajajaja-

Para fortuna de arnold llegaron al salón de helga

-bueno ya llegamos mí querida bromista-

-Jajajaja, si –suspira, calmando su risa-nos vemos-

-si, no te quiebres un pie jaja-

-cállate Arnoldo-

Los días, semanas transcurrieron, llegaron al mes de agosto y cada que helga preguntaba por la susodicha arnold le sacaba la vuelta, santos se lleva mejor con ella, todo iba bien aunque por una cosa extraña… cada semana sin falta recibía una rosa lila o una roja.

Llego y vio que ahora le toco una rosa roja sostenida entre los huecos de su casillero y dentro de este un rollito con un mini poema:

"_El cristal de mi ventana_

_Lo empaño con mi aliento,_

_En él escribo tu nombre y_

_Después lo borro a besos_. Su remitente era siempre "_tu apasionado desconocido",_ la primera vez que le toco leer un poema trato de localizar de quien era la letra pero se dio cuenta que estaba escrito a computadora; como ella se consideraba una poeta desde los nueve años, reconoció que todos esos poemas eran verdaderamente buenos, llego phoebe…

-hola helga como estas?-

-que? A si phoebe estoy bien-

-wuau pero si mira otra rosa del "apasionado desconocido"-

-si, me sorprende- acerco la rosa hacia su cara para olerla, phoebe se sentía feliz por su amiga, se asomo hacia su casillero y descubrió que más atrás de su casillero había 2 sobres los tomo, uno decía _"para una persona especial"_ y el otro_ "de un desconocido conocido"_

-mira helga!- se lo dijo con un tono muy emocionada

-sssh! A ver- los leyó, se sintió muy extraña al leer la segunda pues no pensaba que fuera la musa de alguien conocido, la cabeza le dio mil vueltas pensando quien era

-quien será? y si es Lorenzo_?_, lleva tiempo que te quiere invitar a salir-

-nee_, _ya tiene novia-

-mm…stinky? desde que fingió ser tu novio a estado interesado en ti_-_

- no, no creo que el haya escrito tan bellos poemas-

-ooooh! Ya sé qué tal si es santos?-

-santos, mm… tal vez, no sabía que le gustaba la poesía, bueno mejor vamos a clases-

-está bien mi querida rompecorazones, solo que tengo que entregar estos papeles a la dirección-

-jaja que chistosa phoebe, está bien, quieres que te aparte lugar?-

-si por favor-

-solo no te tardes-

-no te preocupes helga-

Se fue al salón traía la rosa roja en la mano, arnold se sentó en el primer pupitre de la entrada y por esto mismo vio la rosa…

-vaya helga quien quiera que sea el que te este dando esas rosas se va a acabar toda la flora existente-

-celos?-

-ja por favor no me hagas reír-helga se sentó en el asiento de alado de el

-bueno, niño jungla pásame los apuntes del maestro Víctor antes de que llegue-

-Que santos, no los tiene?-con un poco de sarcasmo se lo dijo mientras buscaba en su morral

-si ese pobre diablo ya hubiera llegado no te las estuviera pidiendo a ti melenudo-

-ten- se lo entrego, helga lo copio muy apresuradamente, no sin antes poner su suéter morado en el pupitre de alado pues se acordó del lugar de phoebe

-listo, ten-se lo devolvió

-justo a tiempo-le susurro pues ya venía el profesor, los lugares ya estaban llenos a acepción del que aparto helga porque su amiga todavía no llegaba

-buenos días jóvenes-cerró la puerta detrás de el

-buenos días profesor!- Víctor se encamino a su escritorio pero alguien toco la puerta –pase!-

-buenos días profesor puedo pasar?-

-lo siento señorita Heyerdahl pero en mi clase no permito que ninguno, ni si quiera el más inteligente llegue tarde-

-profesor…-helga se paro-con todo respeto, déjela pasar ni si quiera sabe el motivo del porque llego tarde-

-lo siento Pataki las reglas son las reglas-

-así es, tiene razón hagámosle caso a las reglas, y en las reglas dice que tenemos cinco minutos de tolerancia para llegar tarde cierto?-

El maestro se quedo callado por un minuto y mas a fuerzas que de ganas le dijo a phoebe…

-está bien señorita Heyerdahl puede pasar, pero que sea la última vez entendido?-

-si profesor, gracias-

Phoebe se paso a sentar

-bueno pasemos a sus páginas diecisiete por favor-se volteo hacia el pizarrón

-gracias amiga-le susurro a helga

-de nada-

Paso otro día más en el toque de salida helga se despidió de todos y se fue a las gradas detrás de la escuela, se sentó y decidió abrir las cartas, primero abrió la que decía _"para una persona especial"_ …

_Hola,_

_Me tomé el tiempo, esta vez, para mandarte algo más personal, algo solamente para ti, es una cartita, que encierra todo lo que siento por ti._

_Todos tenemos problemas, todos estamos mal, pero quiero que sepas que acá, de este lado del mundo hay alguien que piensa en ti y está dispuesto a escucharte y a ayudarte. Tal vez, no pueda hacerlo como quisiera, pero el simple hecho de saber que estoy, sé que te hará bien, comparto tus pensamientos, tus alegrías, tus tristezas, tus dudas, tus temores o sólo una simple charla que nos permite saber, que del otro lado, aunque no sepamos cómo somos en realidad, alguien nos lee..._

_No puedo cambiar tu suerte, ni tu destino, no puedo, algunas veces aliviar tus penas, pero sólo quiero que sepas, que te estoy brindando, mi mano, mi amistad y mi sinceridad..._

_Eres una bella, loca y soñadora amiga. Tú me haces mucho bien, tu forma de mirar la vida contagia mi ser. Me fortalece poder ver las cosas con tus ojos, pues a veces aunque ves las cosas con otra perspectiva, y eso es algo que necesito, aunque no siempre sepa demostrártelo._

_Recibo mucho de ti amiga mía, tienes tanto amor para dar, aunque muchos no lo vean, que sólo me queda agradecer que la vida te pusiera en mi camino, porque me has enseñado que por muy mal que las cosas vayan, siempre hay esperanzas de mejorar._

_Como amiga te quiero muchísimo, como mujer admiro tu valentía, eres la amiga que todos deberían tener. Y me esforzare para ganarme tu corazón y ser algo mas que amigos. _

-wuau!-la cerro y tomo aire antes de abrir la otra…_"de un desconocido conocido"_

_Comenzaré diciéndote de una vez "te amo", pues en este camino de emociones te iré revelando mis sentimientos._

_Cuando estoy contigo sólo existe amor en mi corazón; el tiempo me da igual, pues el estar contigo es magia, hechizo y encanto; me haces flotar por un paraíso de ilusiones de donde nunca más quisiera regresar._

_Quizás no sea el hombre tan perfecto para ti, quizá yo no sea el ideal, quizás no te doy lo que tú quieres, pero de lo que debes estar segura es que mi amor por ti es más que inmenso que el infinito…_

_Eres más que mi inspiración, eres más que mi propia vida, eres mi plenitud y la bella razón por la cual deseo siempre vivir._

_Si tú no estás junto a mí, es como si fuese un águila solitaria buscando su eterna compañía, buscando el amor perfecto, la mujer perfecta… y la divina belleza: te estaría buscando a ti._

_He cabalgado por el lomo de los sentimientos, y en tan amplio terreno descubrí tu nombre y tus ojitos azules grabados. Pero lo más curioso es cuando me puse a revisar mi viejo libro del destino, me di cuenta que te nombraban siempre a ti, y que se estaba construyendo un mundo de amor, para cuando la casualidad de la vida nos hiciera el favor de unir al fin nuestros labios en un sublime y tierno beso el cual me atreví a robarte._

_Sé que estoy enamorado de la mujer más buena, sincera y linda del mundo, aunque no me lo dejes ver, sé que te amo y que me gustaría amarte mucho, mucho, pero mucho más… es que ya ocupas todos mis pensamientos, ocupas la melancolía de mi alma cuando ésta te extraña y he descubierto que eres la cuerda para atar todas mis fronteras y horizontes; se mi hito, pues quiero ser siempre de tu propiedad…_

_Te amo mi amor y nunca lo dudes, pues tú eres mi más linda realidad… Acompáñame por los distintos caminos del amor, déjame saborearlos a tu lado, déjame hacer locuras por el grandioso hecho de estar enamorado, déjame sentir en su plenitud el verbo amar, déjame demostrarte esa pasión que guarda mi corazón y déjame gritarte al mundo gracias por existir._

_Mil gracias por cruzarte en mi camino, y mil gracias por hacerme tan feliz._

_¿Sabes? Hay una última cosita que me falta por decir, una última cosita que mi corazón te quiere revelar... ¿Sabes qué?... ¡Eres el amor de mi vida!_

_Te amo y siempre te amaré._

_P.D: se que tu cabecita loca está dando mil vueltas pensando quien soy, aunque siempre he estado ahí, y si quieres saber quién es este apasionado desconocido tal vez nos podamos ver cuando mi cómplice de todas las noches en velo por ti, te alumbre el camino para guiarte hacia mis brazos quien tanto te anhelan, el papel donde contiene el lugar de nuestro estimado encuentro puede estar en el árbol de tu casa. _

_Hasta entonces mi ángel rebelde… _

Helga se quedo estupefacta al leer eso, sentía que el corazón se le salía aunque no entendía porque si ni siquiera sabía de quien era tan bonita carta, se paro y con paso apresurado se encamino hacia su casa; llego y se puso a buscar en la tierra pero nada se tardo como media hora haciendo esto pero nada, se rindió y se metió a la casa vacía ya que Bob y Miriam seguían trabajando, subió a su cuarto y descubrió que en las ramas que estaban enfrente de su ventana había un papelito atorado con un listón, al asomarse intento jalarlo desde donde estaba pero era inútil ya que había algo de distancia entre ventana y árbol, decidió brincar a este algo que no le costó tanto trabajo pues ya lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones atrás, estando ya en el árbol desamarro el papel leyó el mensaje…

"_nos vemos en la nueva pizzería __Rafaello's a las 9:30 de la noche, yo llegare ahí, no faltes"_

-Rafaello's? tendré que investigar la dirección-

Y así lo hiso, después de encontrarla, se fue a la cama, no le preocupaban las tareas ya que era viernes, cerró los ojos por un instante, después de varias horas fue a su armario ya que eran las 8:50 …

-mm… que me pondré… ya se!-

Se puso un vestido negro strapless terminaba dos dedos más arriba de las rodillas, un listón blanco en la cintura resaltando su figura, zapatos negros con tacón bajo y llevo el cabello suelto, tomo un taxi hacia el "restaurante" indicado, este se encontraba dentro de un centro comercial abierto las 24horas sentía que el corazón se le salía, después de media hora llego, entro a la pizzería encontró una libre junto a una ventana que mostraba la ciudad se sentó, el "apasionado desconocido" aun no llegaba, no tardo ni dos minutos y una mesera se acerco y le dijo…

-disculpe señorita, le envían esto-le estiro la mano con un papel

-amm… gracias-lo tomo-quien te lo envía?-

-me dijo que no le dijera señorita-se fue

Buscaba con la mirada a alguien que le fuera conocido pero nada, decidió abrir el papel: _te ves hermosa, estoy más cerca de lo que crees_

-pero que diablos?...-

sintió unas manos que le taparon la vista, ella toco las manos, le eran familiares…

-vaya, hasta que llegas, quien eres?-

Nadie contesto

-Ash…bueno entonces canta, o di algo para identificarte, o quítame las manos y listo, porque no soy maga quieres?-

El sujeto empezó a cantar un pedazo muy corto de la canción "la diabla" mientras retiraba las manos de sus ojos…

-aposte los sentimientos y jugué a fuego lento con amor- apenas si empezó helga sintió un enorme hueco en la boca del estomago, el tipo se dio la vuelta para quedar alado de ella, helga parpadeo un par de veces antes de que con dificultad pronunciara su nombre.

-a-ar-nold?-

-hola!-

-p-peroo-arnold se sentó-tu?

-si, sé que es raro también para mí lo fue cuando me estaba dando cuenta que me estaba enamorando de mi acosadora desde el preescolar, tal vez desde entonces sentía algo hacia ti solo que me lo negaba y lo di por echo esa noche en industrias futuro, todo lo que te dije en esa carta salió de mi corazón y alma, espero que te hayan gustado las rosas rojas y lilas…-helga se paro y dio unos cuantos pasos, arnold siguió la misma acción- mira se que a lo mejor tu ya no sientes nada por mi pero por lo menos déjame decirte lo…-helga lo callo con un beso, él la abrazo, poco después se separaron

-nunca pensé que llegaría este momento-

-ni yo-se regalaron una sonrisa cálida-quieres un trozo de pizza?-

-que original cita melenudo, si, si quiero-

Pidieron una pizza mediana

-oye, y como le hiciste para poner la nota en mi árbol?-

-bueno pues escale y me fije que quedara enfrente de tu ventana, hasta me hice un raspón-se subió la manga de su camisa y se lo enseño

-nunca pensé que fueras tan "poético"-

-bueno uno por amor hace cosas, que nunca imaginaste qué harías-

Terminaron la pizza y se marcharon del lugar; afuera del centro comercial se quedaron los dos rubios tomados de las manos observando la luna, helga miro a arnold

-así que… es tu cómplice?-este sonrió y la miro

-sí y no sabes cuánto-helga se sonrojo-te amo helga

-yo también-

Y sellaron esa primea noche como novios con un tierno y cálido beso.

FIN


End file.
